Skydee
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Sundee moves to a new pre-school and meets Team Crafted and Sky, who he thinks is very cute. Wait-what? Pairing is Skydee and requested by scarletcraft on Tumblr and I put TC on here from when Kermit was still in it.
1. Sundee's POV

I had just moved into a new school and if I'm being honest here, I kinda hate it. The kids here are loud and they are always messy but on the way though the gates to the dreaded school, I spotted a small group. The ones in the group that stood out most were a Frog in a white suit, a Bacca in a black suit and a Mudkip that was also in a black suit.

The rest were all, or at least they seemed like, normal boys apart from one who was quite obviously a sorcerer due to the book and the faint glowing in his hand. After staying well away from the other kids in the playground, I noticed a small bench right next to an old tree and decided to settle their until the bell went.

I was happy for my Mother getting a new job but I felt really upset inside, I didn't even have many friends at my old school but I still missed a few. I soon noticed that another boy had joined the group of friends from earlier. He had a small, blue spacesuit on and had the helmet in his hand. He was talking to the boy with green and black headphones, quite excitedly about something it seemed.

The others were also having small conversations of their own, the Bacca and the boy with a toy diamond axe were fighting over said axe, the Mudkip was blowing bubbles for the sorcerer and had a small crowd gathering in wonder at the magical bubbles. The last two, the Frog and a boy with sunglasses just like mine and an amulet, was giggling as the obviously older boy tackled the frog to the grass and started tickling him.

The boy with the glasses soon looked up to see me staring at him. I blushed and turned towards the grass beneath the bench, embarrassed that I had been caught admiring the older boy. _He was kinda cute. Wait what?_

I heard soft footsteps coming towards me and I looked up to see the boy who. I apparently thought was _cute._ "Hi, I'm Sky! What's your name?" I was surprised really. If you was caught even glancing and the older boys in my old school, then you would have been in big trouble.

"Um...m-my names Ian but I prefer Sundee..." I said nervously. He was a bit taller than me and much taller when I was sitting down. "Well Sundee, how would you like to me some of my friends?" Sky said while smiling widely.

"I-I guess." I said quietly. Sky grinned even wider, if that was possible, and grabbed my hand to lead me over to the small group. I blushed at the contact and almost pulled my hand away but found it comforting and calmed my nerves.

I noticed that the small crowd around the Mudkip and the sorcerer had disappeared and the group was having a, what seemed like, small debate over...fish? I didn't really understand, but they all stopped when they noticed Sky had come back and saw me.

"Guys, this is Sundee. Sundee this is Team Crafted." he said, still grinning. _Team Crafted?_ Seeing my confusion Sky explained himself. "Team Crafted is what we call ourselves as a group. The Frog is Kermit," He pointed at the Frog " Nice to meet you, Sundee" Kermit said.

"The fish is called Quentin," Quentin seemed quite angry at that and shouted "I'm an **amphibian**, not a fish." and a few of them snickered at that, including Sky himself, while Quentin crossed his arms and huffed._ That must have been what they were arguing about just now._

"That's Seto," the sorcerer waved at me, I waved back. "That's Jason in the spacesuit," Jason nodded at me while smiling slightly. "The Bacca is Jerome and that's Mitch," the two boys seemed to have gotten distracted in the axe again but looked up to say "Hey dood" at the same time and went back to wrestling for the axe. "And that's Ty." Ty seemed to be messing around with his headphones and did a small wave before going back to his headphones.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, I was quite nervous because there is quite a lot of them. "Your gonna fit in perfectly Sundee." Sky said while looking down at me slightly and smiling. _Yup, he's definitely on my cute list. Wait-I have on of those? _


	2. Sky's POV

The new kid, Sundee, had settled in quite well. He got along with everyone in Team Crafted but he still seemed a bit shy, I can't say it's easy to move school's just like that because it isn't but Sundee seems to be coping very well.

The class we had was small but most of us was in Team Crafted anyway, we were all paired of in two's to do a painting for the Easter show that we had. I had chose Kermit as my partner, Ty was Jason's, Mitch with Jerome and Seto, Quentin and Sundee was a three.

"You okay, Sky? You look a little out of it today." I turned my head towards Kermit, I hadn't even realised that I was staring at Sundee. "Yeah, I'm fine..." I said and started focusing on mixing the colours again. I was attempting to get the right yellow for the chick but it was turning out to look like a sickly green somehow.

"You sure, dude? We've been friends for years and I know when somethings up." Kermit was always concerned about me. I mean, sure we throw a few insults at each other but we will still be friends after. Kermit and I had been friends _way_ before TC and even if it looks like Ty and Jason are my best friends, Kermit will always be my closest friend.

We have lived next to each other ever since we were 3 years old and I can't just leave him in the dust for kids I just met in pre-school, so I made the group Team Crafted and eventually we made more friends which made the group complete. I'm sure, I would tell you if something was up." I would tell Kermit everything is something was wrong but I couldn't just blurt a little secret in the middle of a room with other kids that wouldn't keep their mouths shut about it.

I glanced over at Sundee again to see him quickly turn away and blush a dark red. _Had he been staring at me?_ I will admit that Sundee is cute, cuter than Kermit's puppy he got a few days ago. Sundee even had the same glasses as me!

Before anyone else caught me staring at him, I turned back to our painting as Kermit grabbed my paint pot and made it into the right yellow I was hoping to get. "Thanks Kermit. I still don't know how you do it." I said while smiling at him. "I don't even know how I do it, dude." He said, making both of us giggle slightly. We were nearly done with our painting when someone came up to our table.

"Hey, Sky, Kermit." I looked up to see the owner of the voice. I was surprised to see it was Sundee and replied with a small "Hey" to not be rude as Kermit nodded at him while scrunching up tissue paper for mini daffodils. "Do you think I could borrow the blue?" We had already painted our bright blue sky, so I passed it to him and smiled. "Thanks, yours looks really good." He said while blushing. "I'm sure yours looks great." He blushed more and smiled wider at that while going back to his table.

I was taken out of my trance at Kermit throwing some tissue paper at me. He was smirking with a look that clearly said _'I know what your thinking, you can't hide it from me' _I just started painting the trees again while Kermit placed down the tissue paper daffodils.

_Do I have a crush on Sundee? All the blushing and the smiling, it's exactly what Mother had said._ My mother had explained crushes to me when she saw Jerome and Mitch for the first time, they obviously had crushes on each other. _So I have a crush on Sundee. I'll have to tell Kermit later, he can help me plan the way to tell Sundee about my crush on him! _I was going over Kermit's house after school, so I can talk to him then.

As we finished our painting, the teacher called out that it was time for lunch. We all headed towards our lunch boxes and then to the lunch room. We all had a lunch room in each classroom and some tables but we always like to rearrange the tables to fit all of TC on it, the tables always moved so the were always in different places everyday.

"Sundee, you can come sit with us if you like." I asked, he nodded and sat down next to me. I saw Kermit had switched places today to let Sundee sit next to me. _So he knows about my crush already then? That makes things much easier._


	3. Sundee's POV (and ending!)

The whole class was getting ready for the Easter Show, half of us were working on the decorations outside to welcome all the Mum and Dad's and the other half was finishing up on the stage and a few decorations on the walls

Me, Seto, Ty and Kermit were all working on the outside and the rest of Team Crafted were inside and the class was inside. The outside was a much smaller job so we could take our time, my job was to put the yellow and green streamers on the fence and a few Daffodils, which was also Kermit's job. Daffodils was one of my favourite flowers, apart from Lily's. The rest out here was doing the doorway and the gate.

I felt like, over the past week, I had fit in very well. If it wasn't for Sky inviting me into TC then I probably would have been the same lonely boy I was in my old school. They treated nice here, like family and I have _a lot_ to owe Sky for all that he's done for me. _Where was he anyway? The teacher said he would be a little late to get here but it's been quite a while._

A few minutes later, I decided to ask Kermit because he would always know where Sky was and what he was doing. "Kermit?" He glanced at me and grunted a little, asking me to proceed. "Where's Sky?" I asked. I was worrying now.

"Don't worry he'll be here soon." He said, smirking slightly. _What's all that about?_ I decided to brush it off as nothing, but it still didn't decrease my concern. When we was just about finished with the streamers and the others had already finished with the gate, the rest inside come out to help with a few of the decorations. We still had to get the flowers out of the garden, print a few more leaflets for the guests and get people in their costumes for the play we were doing.

When I glanced towards the gate, I saw Sky had just came through it. All my worry disappeared and noticed he was coming towards me. He also had his hands behind his back, the little worry that still lingered had turned into nervousness at what he might be holding.

"Hey Sundee." Sky said while smiling gently._ He seems to smile an awful lot while around me._ "H-Hi Sky." I started acting more nervous around him after I called him cute. I didn't want to blurt it out, so I had to try not to. "W-What have you got behind you back?" I said quietly. I saw Kermit, along with the rest of TC, leaning on the fence and whispering to each other.

I looked back at Sky to see him hold some flowers. Daffodils. He was blushing a dark red and was facing the ground, kicking the dirt a little. "I uh...I-I got these for you." He stammered. "Oh...u-um, if you don't mind me asking...why are you giving them to me?" I was also blushing as I gently took the flowers from his grasp.

"I-I'm giving them to y-you because I have a crush on you." Sky was still facing away from me, and his voice started to go quiet by the end on the sentence, but I still heard it. Now, even the teacher and the rest of the class was gathered near the fence. I looked down at the flowers and bit my lip as Sky started to ramble. "I-I don't mind you not having a crush on me too, I just wanted you to know just in case you move away again..."

My head snapped up to see him staring at me, still blushing. _He's still cute, even more when he's blushing._ "N-No! I wont be moving away again, I w-wouldn't dare! And I might have a crush on you too." I said while smiling up at the older boy. Sky smiled back and spread his arms, inviting me to hug him. I walked the few steps to get to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, while put his arms under my arms. I propped my head up on his shoulder too, seeing TC, the class and the teacher clapping. Mitch and Jerome started whistling and a few others tried, but failed because not many of us could whistle yet.

We both pulled away from the hug as Kermit came up and pat us on the back. "I'm proud of you guys, it's not easy to admit your feeling in front of a whole class." The rest of Team Crafted came over and pulled us all into a group hug, laughing and smiling as we saw Jerome and Mitch also hug.

I felt like I didn't deserve all this, great friends, great school and my crush returning my feelings. I couldn't believe I had come this far already and was excited for what the future held for us all.

A/N: Thank you for all the favourites and everyone reading this. It's one of my first chapter story and, I know it's not the best but I'm just happy that most or some of you enjoyed it. If there is anything you would like to see, just PM me or message my Tumblr and I will definitely get back to you :D Thanks guys!


End file.
